This present invention relates to temperature control apparatus for parts of a human or other animate body and, more particularly, to thermal contact components of an animate body heat exchanger that assure quite good thermal contact with associated body parts.
Active cooling arrangements for humans and other animate bodies (live bodies, except for the live bodies of plants) are known. They either are used, or contemplated for use, in physical therapy, pre-game conditioning, minor injury care, etc. In general, the body heat exchanging component(s) of such an apparatus has a pair of layers defining a flexible bladder through which a liquid is circulated. This liquid is maintained at a desired temperature. Generally, the desired temperature is lower than the temperature expected for the body part, and typically is achieved, at least in part, by passing the liquid through a "passive" heat exchanging medium, such as by passing the same through an ice bath.
It is quite important in many arrangements of this nature that the amount of heat exchange be carefully controlled. This means that the temperature to which the body part is subjected must be kept constant. Moreover, for some uses it is important that all of the surface area covered by a heat exchange component be subjected to the temperature control.
Various improvements have been made in the past in an effort to obtain the desired known temperature control. For example, units are made which are quite thin and flexible to facilitate conforming to the complex shape of a body part to be subjected to temperature control. Pressurized air bladders are also used to press a flexible fluid bladder into intimate contact with an associated body part. Matrices of point (dot) connections and fences (flow directing devices) are also included in many fluid bladders to provide the fluid mixing and flow pattern needed to obtain the desired constant flow of liquid having a constant temperature through a heat exchange component.
The above measures have been taken to assure that a heat exchange component design remains quite thin and does not buckle when it conforms to complex shapes, so as to remain in good thermal contact with a body part. Moreover, the shape of the fences and bladder edge contours are selected to inhibit the formation of eddies, again in an effort to assure proper flow for a constant and controlled temperature differential with a body part.